Kingdom Hearts v 20
by LadiesOfDestructionChaosMayhem
Summary: This is our version of what happened in Kingdom Hearts. The plot is still the same, however there is yaoi. Yaoi haters, now welcome. No yaoi hating flames, death to all YAOI HATING FLAMERS! Pleasant reading!


_CHAPTER ONE:  
Girls VS. Boys, who will win?  
Disclaimer: T-T Kira and Kat of 'LadiesOfDestructionChaosMayhem' do not own Kingdom Hearts T-T. If we did you would be seeing a video game that is much more like_

* * *

CRASH. SMASH, BANG! The peaceful order on Destiny Islands was shattered, thanks to those three sounds. There were screams or terror, and running footsteps of someone coming to assist the one in agony. The fighting continued, this time the screams of "Ow!" came from a girl with red ponytails, and a jump rope in her hand. Somewhere else on the island, another red head shook her head in exasperation. 

"Ah, they're at it AGAIN! They should know not to mess with her." The girl flipped her hair to one side. She was clothed in a white tank top with a purple miniskirt, to match her purple eyes (I kid you not she really has purple eyes) "Ne Sora?"

Someone chuckled in answer to the girl's remark. He was sitting on the edge of a small island. _(Kira: isn't that funny and island, within an island? laughs Kat: thwaks Kira in the back of the head Don't intrrupt the story!)_ Above him, somewhere in the trees...look up. Higher, higher...there stop! You see a sexy man with silvery gray hair and piercing green eyes. He glanced at the girl with annoyance.

"Aren't girls supposed to flock together in packs Kairi?" The girl pouted for a moment, then glanced at Riku, then to Sora, then back to Riku. She grinned and then turned back to Sora sitting on the edge of hte island. He had brown hair, with the eyes the color of the ocean. He was wearing a while shirt with a little black on it as well, knee length red baggy pants with a silver chain attached to his pants. And finally his yellow shoes. To complete his outfit, he had a silver chain with a crown in the center and his trademark goofy grin on his face. Sure his outfit wasn't the most stylish, but he did the best that he could.

Now Riku on hte other hand, was into the style wearing his yellow shirt with a black 'X' and his traditional purple pants with black shoes and gloves. One thing that separated Riku from all the other kids was his facial expressions. He also wore a confident smirk on his face, rarely does it ever leave him. Yes we know, he's an egotistical jock...but that's what everyone loves about him. _(Kat: He's not just a jock, he's a HOT JOCK! Riku: sweatdrop Kira: In case anyone couldn't tell...Kat is a little boy cra- Kat: -WAIT 'TILL WE MEET CLOUD! screams like the insane fangirl that she is Kira: grabs a silver platter and wacks her on the head with it Sorry about that folks, she'll be alright...in hte meantime continue reading)  
_

"Sora can I please borrow your sword?" Kairi asks in a sugar coated voice, while Riku made the most disgusted face one could ever make. He glanced at Sora, who was a little appalled at the request and was pleased to see that he was hesitating. Kairi moved closer _(Kat: hey chick ever heard of personal space?) _until she was about 5 inches from Sora's face. The closer she got, the more Riku wanted to just punch Kairi, but knew that if he did, Sora would get mad at him. So not wanting to face the fact, he went along with it, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Well, I-I..." Sora started, his face starting to turn red, Kairi put the most pathetic look on her face and said in the most cutest voice,

"Pweese Sowa?" Sora hesitated again, but then he sighed and nodded defeated, while handing over his weapon.

Kairi took the wooden weapon, and proceeded to leave, but not without giving Sora a kiss on the cheek, and a knowing glance at Riku. Riku pointedly ignored her.

Leaping off the wooden bridge she screamed, "2 on 1 isn't fair, Selphie allow me to even the odds"  
Selphie stopped and grinned waiting for Kairi. For a moment there was silence throughout the island, then the peace was broken as both boys charged at the chicks, dumbass battle cries, evident.

Sora watched as Tidus and Wakka both charged and shook his head. "That is pathetic...hey Riku haven't you taught them some basic rules for combat with the girls?" He said turning to glance at the silent boy. "Riku? Helloooo...Riku?" Riku sat in the tree not responding to Sora's questions.

He was thinking of what he just saw. Damn Kairi, you just HAD to go and not just KISS Sora, but kiss him RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Riku growled for a moment, before he was snapped out of his reverie by a sharp yank on his hair.

"Ow! What the fu- oh, it's you," Riku glanced at Sora for a moment before turning his head back towards the horizon. "What do you want?" Sora grinned knowing that he finally had his attention, started to repeat the question when suddenly he got this erie feeling. Sora glanced up at Riku seeing the murderous look in Riku's eyes. Oh crap he thought. I'm in deep shit Sora knew that his only hope was to get away from Riku...far away. Like maybe on THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND!

Riku glanced at Sora's face and inwardly grinned. He watched with interest as Sora's clueless look changed to a thoughtful one, and then to a look of fear. Riku grinned and began to count mentally.  
One..Two..Three...Four...Five! Sora turned and dashed as fast as he could shrieking apology after apology as he ran. He didn't stop to see if Riku followed him, because he knew. This wasn't the first time this had happened...and it certainly won't be the last He mused to himself. Sora had just reached the door, pulled it open and was about to start jumping onto the wooden platforms, when suddenly he found himself falling. Oh crap! "Fwash!" Sora blinked, in his shock as Riku pulled him away from the platforms.

Riku smirked evilly as he watched Sora's face disappear into the sand, knowing that he was going to have to stop dragging him sometime. Sora kicked and screamed as Riku hoisted him into a potato sack carry position and preceeded to take him somewhere away.

The four kids who were in the middle of a very important battle of honor, stopped when they heard Sora's shrieks. They looked at each other and sighed, knowing that Sora had pissed Riku off again. They however, being naive dismissed the issue, knowing that Riku would release Sora after he had learned his lesson. Little did they know that they had just sealed Sora's fate.

I have big plans for you, yes very big plans... Riku smiled as he walked farther away from the other laughing children.

* * *

_What horrible plan is Riku going to put Sora through? Will he be merciful in his punishment? TUNE IN NEXT CHAP!  
_

_Kat: CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD CLOUD!  
_

_Kira: ...  
_

_Riku: Is she ever going to stop?  
_

_Kat: see above  
_

_Kira: waits for Kat to take a breath Eventually  
_

_Riku: Meaning?  
_

_Kira: waits for another breath When she sees Cloud.  
_

_Riku: Oh joy. rolls eyes while glancing up at the sky Someone REALLY hates me.  
_

_Kat: more of the same_


End file.
